Un Sommeil froid
by deathkaidda
Summary: Une nuit, Grell subit une paralysie du sommeil mais est-ce bien ça ? One shot pour l'instant; suite possible à vous de juger


La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, Grell est réveillé par une affreuse crampe au bras droit sur lequel il était appuyé depuis quelques heures déjà. Son sommeil stoppé, il resta allongé sur le côté. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune et un véritable silence de mort bercé la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas cette ambiance sans vie qui allait empêcher Grell de se rendormir. Toujours dans la même position, dos à la porte de la chambre, face aux rideaux de la fenêtre, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir. Il eut l'impression que le lit dans lequel il se trouvait été plus confortable que d'habitude. Et c'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'il se sentit plongé dans le sommeil, que son corps se bloqua.

Son corps était comme endormis alors que son esprit, lui, était bien éveillé. Le voilà bloqué dans sa position de départ, incapable de se retourner. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il essayait de bouger. Et cela devint pire quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il entendit alors le bruit de pas qui s'avançait rapidement vers lui sous les craquements du plancher et les sons de pression du tapis. L'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui avançait vers lui faisait monter son angoisse et accélérer sa respiration cardiaque.

Quelque chose se posa sur son épaule. Cela provoqua chez le shinigami un sursaut de terreur ainsi qu'un crie sourd. Au toucher sur son épaule, il crut comprendre que c'était une main au doigts fins qui tapoté doucement son pyjama.

« Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur ! »

Cette voix…

« Madame ? C'est vous ? » Essaya de dire le shinigami malgré la paralysie de sa bouche.

« Oui… je n'arrive pas dormir. Pourrais-je dormir avec vous cette nuit ? » Demanda Madame Red.

« Euh… bien sûr ! »

La paralysie de ses lèvres lui donna du mal à répondre. Alors qu'il tremblait encore et que son cœur battait rapidement, il tourna son regard vers la chambre. Il était chez sa partenaire de crime Angelina Durless aka Madame Red. Cela arrive quand il passe la nuit dans sa résidence qu'elle vienne lui demander de dormir contre lui à cause de ses cauchemars récurrents. Il ne souvenait plus qu'il dormait chez elle.

Alors qu'il essayait de se calmer et de mieux respirer, elle se colla contre lui, passa son bras par-dessus son épaule de manière à être collé contre son dos et de se sentir sécurisé contre lui. Le shinigami sentit sa généreuse poitrine se collait à lui et ses pieds caresser ses jambes. Ceux-ci étaient étrangement froids, comme son visage appuyé contre son cou. En vérité, tout son corps était froid voire complètement gelée.

« Mada… madame… ! Vous… froide… » sa bouche semblait plus paralysée qu'avant.

Très vite, le froid de sa partenaire se mit à l'envahir alors qu'elle se collait de plus en plus à lui et qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Elle était comme une masse sur son corps qu'il l'empêchait de se mouvoir tranquillement, comme écrasé par elle. Et ce n'était pas tout, il remarqua également qu'il n'y avait aucun souffle de respiration.

« Désolé, là où je dors à présent, il fait très froid et très sombre ! Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire alors je suis venue à vous car vous étiez le plus près ! » Le ton de sa voix avez changé, un mélange d'écho et de murmure, une voix d'outre-tombe.

Grell s'affola, il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse, Madame Red était morte ? Quel jour on était ? Depuis le début de sa paralysie, il se croyait chez elle, était-ce vraie ou faux ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était le shinigami qui avait peur d'elle, elle avait l'avantage et lui était paralysé.

« S'il vous p… » sa voix se coupa nette. Il tenta de parler à nouveau mais ce fut inutile, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, complètement muet.

Sur le point de manquer de souffle, il versa une larme de douleur.

 _Je vous croyais partie_ pensa-t-il.

 _Je ne vous ai jamais quitté_ répondit-elle à travers ses pensées. _L'âme jamais ne meurt ni n'oublie !_

Une main fantomatique et squelettique se posa sur la bouche du shinigami qui, soudainement, se leva et hurla.

Grell sortie de son sommeil en criant, recouvert de sueur, grelottant encore de sa présence. Il se retourna, elle avait disparu. Grell était chez lui dans son appartement de shinigami. Assis dans son lit, il mit un moment à se remettre et reprendre son souffle. Après plusieurs minutes à reprendre sa respiration, il partit se rafraîchir le visage dans la salle de bain de son appartement avant de revenir à son lit et de s'effondrer dessus.

« Un cauchemar… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! » avait-il dit devant son miroir, le visage humide.

Essayant d'oublier ses images, il lui fallut du temps avant d'arriver à se détendre et d'essayer de se rendormir à nouveau.

« Pourvu que personne ne met entendu crier ! je me vois mal d'expliquer ça à quelqu'un ! » se dit-il à lui-même.

Le réveil sonna, Grell se réveilla en grognant, le reste de la nuit n'avait pas été aussi dur mais trop courte pour lui.

Il se nicha sous ses couvertures blanches et… quel est cette sensation ?

En tirant sur ses couvertures, il ramena autre chose de froid avec lui. Quand il se redressa, il vit une grande robe rouge étendue sur lui. N'ayant pas pu (et n'ayant jamais voulu) assister à l'enterrement de Madame Red, il ne comprit pas qu'il s'agissait de la robe avec laquelle elle avait été enterré.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'hésite à faire une suite ou de le laisser comme un one-shot. Donner moi votre avis )**

 **J'ai pris comme référence une petite histoire d'horreur trouvé sur Internet qui disait « elle venue me voir en disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas dormir, le lendemain je me suis réveillé avec la robe avec laquelle on l'a enterré sur mon lit »**


End file.
